Heretofore, others have provided grass catchers which include flexible clothlike or plastic bags into which the cut material is thrown by action of the mower blades or by powered fans. It has heretofore been suggested that a removable bag such as a garbage can liner be placed inside of a grass catcher. However, these prior art suggestions have not been entirely satisfactory in that they suggest either a single disposable bag which if removable by a single person requires frequent stopping for emptying the bag or so large a bag that it is difficult for one person to manually remove the bag. It has also been found that the usual commercially available large size plastic bags when filled with grass clippings will tend to rip when an attempt is made to move them. This latter problem is most critical when the clippings have high moisture content. The use of an extra heavy duty disposable plastic bag is not only excessively expensive but, when filled with high moisture grass clippings, it is so heavy that most users cannot remove it from the grass catcher without assistance.